


What Exactly Are You Counting?

by Fafsernir



Series: Torchwood Prompts [13]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, Ianto is done with Jack's shit, M/M, Not really a relationship, but Jack flirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto had never asked about Jack's tattoo, but he was getting curious. What could he possibly be counting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Exactly Are You Counting?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moranginette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moranginette/gifts).



> My friend sent me the prompt idea and asked for it, though Janto probably isn't the ship she would have wanted with this! Anyway, I've written it for her! Also she's my beta so, thank you :D Sorry it's not that great!
> 
> Prompt Idea "You run a tattoo parlour. Every couple of weeks, the same customer comes in, always requesting the same tattoo: an additional tally mark on an ever-growing cluster of tally marks. (“what are you counting” “how many tattoos i’ve gotten” “i’m no longer serving you”)" (Torchwood/aliens do not exist and I have no idea of how a tattoo is done and everything)

Ianto chuckled as the doorbell rang and he saw Jack walking in. He shook his head, told his co-worker to let him take that one, and finished the tattoo he was doing. Jack sat quietly in a chair and waited as long as needed, busying himself with his phone. Ianto took care of the customer he still was with, then went to Jack, unconsciously running a hand through his hair. He smiled as Jack stood up when he spotted him and almost jogged to him.

“Miss me?”

“Always,” Ianto joked, noticing the sparkle than passed through Jack's eyes. “The usual?”

Jack nodded and took his shirt off as Ianto was preparing everything he needed. It was the sixth time in the past four months that Jack came in. At first, Ianto didn't question anything, they had barely talked, Jack asking for a straight line on his left inner biceps, and Ianto doing it. The second time, he had learnt a bit more about the man, and had done another identical line, parallel to the previous one. The two next times, it had also been the same, and they had talked a bit more, Ianto liking how cocky he was and how he would always flirt with him, even when he hissed from the pain. Though it didn't seem to hurt him that much.

The fifth time had been a surprise. When Ianto had expected another parallel one, Jack had asked the line to cut the others. Ianto had understood he wanted tally marks and had obliged. Now, he started all over again, the sixth straight line.

He settled on his tool and Jack let him take his arm and moved it as pleased. Ianto started his tattoo in silence, Jack only shivering at the first touch.

“You know, I don't usually ask, but I'm curious about what you are counting,” he said after a while, and Jack grinned.

“Now I feel privileged,” he answered and Ianto had to fight back the urge to roll his eyes.

It was a habit he had taken, especially when talking to Jack, except that rolling his eyes while in the middle of a tattoo wasn't the best idea ever.

“Well you are a regular, now,” he answered instead. “So, can I ask why?”

“Oh, that? Well I'm indeed counting something. Oh and you'd love to know, wouldn't you?” he winked at him and this time Ianto rolled his eyes, careful to stop his work. “I'm just counting the number of tattoos I have,” he said casually.

Ianto, who had resumed his work, moved away again. What had he just said? He slowly put his electric tattoo machine down and sighed, finally looking at Jack who was staring at him with incomprehension.

“What?” he asked, and it sounded so honest that Ianto laughed.

“Can you repeat what you're counting?”

“The number of tattoos I've got.”

“Right. Nothing strikes you in this sentence?”

“Are you already done?”

“Yes. Yes I am, but this is not finished.”

“Are you going to finish it? It doesn't make any sense!”

“Are you getting a tattoo to count the number of tattoos you get? _You_ don't make any sense.”

Jack stared at him in silence and pouted. Ianto rolled his eyes, _again_ , and looked down at the half-finished line. He took his machine back and resumed his work, unable to let a customer like this. No matter how stupid they sounded. But usually they were drunk, and he refused them before starting. Jack winced but Ianto didn't apologise.

“I just wanted to have a tattoo,” he shrugged after a while and Ianto clasped his hand on his shoulder. Jack yelped, surprised, and because the needle had just hurt him, but Ianto reacted quickly enough and moved the machine away.

“Stop moving,” he hissed between gritted teeth. “But I do hope this hurts.”

“Hey! You were nice before.”

“Well, you were smart, or so I thought.”

“Really? What else did you think of me?”

His cockiness was back and Ianto smiled despite himself. He didn't answer and concentrated on the work at hand, and sighed when he was almost done.

“I still think it's dumb.”

“I know,” Jack smiled. “I actually had no idea what to do. So I asked for a straight line. I don't know why. Later I thought about it, and I came back. And I just... came back every time I could.”

“You could have asked for ideas. This is really silly, and I've seen weird things.”

“Oh really? Care to share?”

“Let's just say I have weird requests, sometimes.”

“And you got any tattoos yourself?” Jack asked and Ianto didn't answer, finishing the line. “Is that a yes?”

Ianto looked up and winked at him. He did everything that had to be done before removing his gloves and looking at the result.

“Not too bad, considering how you kept disturbing me.”

“Oh, I do confuse you, don't I?” Jack grinned and Ianto ignored him, grabbing his shirt and giving it to him.

“Someday I'll have to do something that means more than... this. I'll think about it. I can't let you walk around with this stupid idea on your skin.”

“So... Until next time?”

“I'll be there,” Ianto smiled.

Jack nodded and, after putting his shirt back on and paying, he walked out. Ianto watched him go and shook his head, smiling to himself. That was a stupid idea of a tattoo, but it was fun nevertheless, and maybe he liked the idea of Jack coming back some other time.

 


End file.
